maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aller au Cinema
If Gazzy and Angel could go to the movies, this would happen. Somewhere between School's Out - Forever and Final Warning. ---- "Which one?" Gazzy asked. "You want to watch something with explosions," Angel pointed out. "Yeah, but which one?" Angel peered into the head of the man in the ticket booth, finding nothing much. She looked up to see a giant movie poster with the words Terminator Genisys in bold letters. "What about that one?" Angel pointed. Gazzy nodded. They walked up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for Terminator," Angel said smoothly. "Do you have an adult with you?" the ticket man asked in a bored voice. "It's rated R." Angel stared into the man's dim brown eyes. "Please?" Two tickets slid under the ticket slot. "Enjoy the show, Miss." "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Gazzy asked. "Max would never approve." "Well, she isn't here, is she?" Angel retorted. "Now are we going to stand out here, or are we going to watch this movie?" Gazzy sighed. She had a point. "Movie." Gazzy and Angel walked into the theater, breathing in the beautiful scent of movie popcorn. In fact, the concessions stand was dead ahead. "Popcorn," the siblings whispered simultaneously. The two of them stood in line like good children, waiting for the adults to pass. Angel almost expedited one man's order because he had a problem choosing between small or medium popcorn. Finally, they were at the front of the line. Angel cleared her throat. "Four tubs of popcorn. Largest size you've got," Angel requested. The concessions man looked worriedly at the two dirty, skinny kids. "Are you sure-" "Please, Albert," Angel said, her face growing serious. "And two large ICEEs. Gazzy, which one do you want?" "Blue," Gazzy said immediately. "One blue and one red," Angel said. Albert went to get their huge order. "The red one's disgusting," Gazzy commented, smiling. "Well, the blue one's gross," Angel retorted. Gazzy shrugged. "Here's your order," Albert said in a trance, handing Angel and Gazzy their buckets of popcorn and the ICEEs. "Enjoy the movie, kids." "Thanks," Gazzy replied. Angel checked the time. There were still twenty minutes before the movie started. "Let's go get the best seats," Angel said. They headed over to theater number fourteen. At a quarter past three in the afternoon, the huge room was effectively empty. "The screen's huge," Gazzy marveled. "Much bigger than the one we have at home." "The one we have at home is tiny," Angel said. "My point exactly," Gazzy said. The projector came on and the pre-movie shows started to play. New TV shows and exclusive interviews lulled Gazzy and Angel to the center of the theater. They sat in wait. Slowly, people trickled into the room. By the time the "silence your cell phones" message came on screen, the theater was barely half full. The next two hours were jam packed with explosions and a bunch of references to past movies Gazzy hadn't seen. Along the way, Angel explained some of the stuff she managed to pick up from the other movie-goers. The credits started rolling way too early, at least in Gazzy's mind, and Angel stumbled from her seat. "That was-" "Explosive," Gazzy finished. He threw away all four empty popcorn buckets and together, they walked to the concessions stand for another mind-control refill of ICEE. A poster for Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation stood next to the popcorn machine. "That one looks like it has plenty of explosions," Gazzy said. Angel looked up from getting more popcorn. "Let's go for it." Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Aller au Cinéma? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Gazzy and Angel Category:Fanfictions